The Tailor of Enbizaka
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: In the town of Enbizaka, there was a hard-working tailor named Antonio who loved a man that seemed to be constantly cheating on him. Jealous, Antonio tries to make himself the man Lovino likes, but at the same time, there are murders revolving around him…what has that got to do with him, though? Warning: yandere!Spain, one-sided Spamano and probably some OOC-ness.


_Hello all - I sincerely apologize for not_ _for not posting anything here onf FF for the past month or so, but the reason behind it was simply because I was very sick. Let me tell you right now that having both laryngitis and a fever is just nasty and can really wear down a person. Even now, I'm still sickly (damn you, laryngitis after cough). However, I'm far from giving up on HetaVoice - still working on Chapter 3, but it's getting there. _

_I really gotta thank my best friend/roommate (Spain) and my sister (Seychelles) for helping me recover. This story is for my best friend/roommate since he both loves this song and is also the Spain in my life. Personally, I love this song, too and I was also inspired by the portrayals of yandere!Spain - mainly because my best friend and Hetalia's Spain are nothing at all like that and even so, it is played for laughs (plus, the role of yandere is Russia's job)._

_Another thing to take note of is that I changed things here and there. Instead of an ornamental hairpin, I changed it to a straw hat. Also, __Nathan is Nyo!Belgium and Marcello is Seborga. However, I changed Marcello to Lovino's brother rather than child (it seemed to fit better that way in my opinion and I always thought Miku was Kaito's sister rather than daughter). Erika is Liechtenstein, Jack is Australia and Chanelle is Monacco (they need more love...)._

_I do NOT own Hetalia or The Tailorshop of Enbizaka. Those belong to their respectful owners. _

* * *

"There you go!" the man smiled brightly as he finished the final stitch on the hem of the lavender kimono. "Give it a twirl! See how it feels."

The little girl followed his words and began spinning around in the room, the little lavender kimono gracefully rippling through the air. She beamed after twirling around a few times, gazing up at the tailor and her mother.

"So, how does it feel?"

"It's so comfy!" the girl piped up. "I like it!"

The tailor's radiant beam widened, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm never taking it off!" the man gave a tinkling laugh after hearing the girl's declaration. She gripped her mother's hand as the woman took out her velvet purse.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Carriedo," the woman said gratefully as she fished out five golden coins. "It's lovely!"

The tailor shook his head, "It's no problem at all! I'm glad she likes it." He merrily waved goodbye to the mother and daughter as they left his shop. Just as soon as they left, more people began to enter. He gave another bright smile to the next customer, or pair of, since two young girls pushed to reach his counter. "Yes, what could I do for you?"

One smiled sheepishly, "G-good morning, Mr. Carriedo. Could you please mend the arm of my gown?" she offered him a pure-white gown with a nasty rip on its left arm.

The tailor, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, prudently took the white piece of clothing and inspected the rip, acknowledging its size and how many stitches he'd use to repair it. After a small moment of thought, he nodded at the girl, "I can fix this for you right away – it'll be no problem!"

Hearing this, the two girls looked positively ecstatic. They thanked him after he responded that it would take only several minutes for him to repair the gown. They huddled near each other in a deep conversation. The other customers couldn't help but agree to the words that the two girls were saying about the tailor.

"He is such a nice man!"

"So reliable and skilful!"

"He works so hard!"

"And he's quite handsome, too!"

"His lover is so lucky!"

As if on cue, Antonio looked up at that last sentence just in time to see a man walk by his shop window.

This passer by had dark brown hair that contrasted well against his olive skin with glowing amber eyes. There was a wild curl protruding out from the right side of his head and he was wearing a royal blue hakama that befitted his proud and refined appearance. His posture was straight and upright, head held high with great confidence and those lips…

Antonio felt his cheeks immediately redden like the tomatoes he loved eating and he quickly lowered his head, face still hot. He carefully peeked up again and saw that the man was conversing with a woman casually, quite possibly flirting. The man didn't even notice that he, Antonio, was looking at him.

The man left a few minutes later, still unaware that Antonio was watching. Antonio sighed, heart growing heavy as he reverted his full attention back to his work. All the time however, a single thought couldn't help but creep consistently in his mind.

'_Even though Lovi has me, he never comes home…why Lovi? Why don't you come home? I'm here…'_

* * *

That night, Antonio hummed to himself as he continued with his work; he had been given plenty of orders and he wasn't intent on letting down any of his customers. Taking a pair of sewing scissors that lay at his side, he began cutting out a piece of bright pink fabric from a medium-sized roll with only the coal-lit fire to guide his eyes.

He smiled as he remembered when his mother used to cut out felt and velvet with her own worn yet hard-bearing hands. She would let him sit on her lap as she cut out pieces of fabric, producing a lovely article of clothing before his eyes. He then knew what he wanted to do, instead of being a common farmer like he initially planned, and enjoyed being a tailor with all his heart.

His mother couldn't be any prouder. She helped him at first, but upon realizing that he could manage the shop on his own, was able to lie comfortably until death greeted her.

Antonio had taken every word of hers to heart, even now as he worked. All of her words of wisdom were worth knowing and helped him in his problems so far. However, there was one piece of advice that always stuck out to him the most:

"_**Do you see these scissors, my child?"**_

"_**Yes mama! They're good at cutting!"**_

"_**They are, aren't they?" she smiled as she began delicately sliding the blade along a smooth looking stone. The little boy looked at her, curious expression etched on his young and innocent face.**_

"_**What are you doing, mama?"**_

"_**I'm simply sharpening my sewing scissors."**_

_**The little boy was even more curious at hearing this. He eagerly leaned forward to take a better look, but was carefully held back by his mother's protective arm. "Why do you need to sharpen the sewing scissors, mama?" he asked.**_

_**She tenderly stroked a piece of mocha-coloured hair that was in his big, innocent eyes, "Because, my child, they will get sharpened this way. Once they get sharpened well…they cut things even better."**_

Antonio did just that – he sharpened his sewing scissors on the very same whetstone his mother used all those years ago until it was well sharpened. He inspected the edge of its shiny edge and resumed with his cutting, humming all the way.

_Snip-snip-snip…_

* * *

The following day was as peaceful as any other day in the town of Enbizaka. Shopkeepers carried on with their business, the farmers were out in the fields, and young women were gossiping around the town, children were playing around in the streets…

Antonio himself thought the day to be a pleasant one – the sun was shining so gloriously in the pale blue sky, amidst cushiony white clouds, so he decided to close his shop and for once, allow himself a break. Slipping into a vivid, orange hakama, he gathered his parasol and went on his way.

He wandered around the town, exchanging greetings to the people who saw him, he even played a little bit with a group of children, excitedly running around, kicking the small brown ball around. They were playing around on the main street of the town.

As he found himself laughing, he caught sight of Lovi again. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

'_Who is that next to him?'_ Antonio wondered as he quietly and carefully observed the scene before him.

Lovi was having a rather intimate looking conversation with a man. This man had skin akin to porcelain – very pale, unblemished and smooth looking. His hair was short, flipped-out and the colour of gold. His jade green eyes sparkled as he continued conversing with Lovi. The man was wearing a red kimono that was finely crafted with sophisticated expertise. Its print was that of autumn leaves and reached up to his ankles.

'_That red kimono really suits him. It suits his well,'_ Antonio thought to himself as he saw how the kimono glowed in the sun's rays. The pair were having a warm looking conversation and they looked so happy, that the tailor couldn't bear the sight of it anymore.

Antonio picked up his parasol and hurriedly ended his break, apologizing to the group of now disappointed children. He tried to swallow the lump that had somehow lodged into his throat, his head bowed down…

* * *

That night, Antonio carried on with his work. He tightly gripped the sewing scissors in his hand as he began cutting. So tight was his grip, that his knuckles were becoming pale amongst his tanned skin. During this time, his cheeks were stained with tears – pouring down like raindrops in a heavy storm as he sobbed, his chest throbbing in pain.

Wiping the tears away with his free arm, he swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he shook his head, composing himself as he continued with his work.

He had to finish his work on the kimono in his arms. After re-sewing and re-stitching the ripped hem and torn back, he began cutting out more fabric to replace the frayed looking front.

_Snip-snip-snip…_

* * *

Nathan was walking towards the white stone well, a content cat-like smile on his face. Upon finally reaching his destination, he carefully retrieved the bucket and hoisted it down to retrieve some water for his husband who was a little stressed from work lately. He had met his husband earlier that day, and after some conversation, was able to bring him back to high spirits. He was thinking of making him some tea; there was that jasmine one that he had gotten from the market yesterday…

A loud snap of a twig had broken him away from his thoughts.

He quickly looked behind him and saw that there was nobody. The cat-like smile was quickly disappearing from his face, as she heard another loud snap.

Looking around frantically, the man nervously backed himself to the white well, body tense. "W-who's there…?" he asked softly, debating whether or not he should run back home instead.

_Crunch…crunch…_

Nathan was now quivering all over, his throat dry. He could hear the footsteps approaching him on the gravelly trail and they were right from behind.

_Crunch…crunch…_

Should he look around? He was so scared, but it could just be someone playing a trick on him – his brother-in-law had the tendency to that when he was in a good mood. Nathan swallowed the lump that gathered in his throat.

_Crunch…crunch…_

The footsteps stopped all of a sudden; the perpetrator was standing right behind him. Nathan could feel the breath of the other person practically run down his neck, and he wasn't sure if this was his brother-in-law anymore since the breathing of this person felt much heavier and more out of breath.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Nathan instantly whipped around, ready to yell and hit the person, his fist raised reared back.

He stopped however when he saw the figure; his body immediately relaxed. He smiled his cat-like smile at the man opposite him. "Oh, you scared me! Please, don't do that," Nathan said and turned back to fetching the bucket of water from the well.

However, that was when he felt an arm suddenly wrap around his neck, cutting off air access. He only had time for a choking gasp when a horrible piercing noise cut through the cold night.

Nathan could only look at the other man with a shocked expression as he could feel blood flowing from his mouth and the wound now in his chest. As the other man raised his weapon, ready to end him, the blonde tried to imagine hisdear family; his wonderful husband, his sweet brother-in-law who stayed with them, and their beloved child, however it proved to be difficult.

He would never be able to forget those glaring green eyes.

* * *

The next day was greeted by a loud scream.

The fisherman, Yao, quickly ran to the source of the screaming and after hearing a bout of loud bouncing, saw the busty baker Katyusha. There was a myriad of tears running down her cheeks as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, clinging him tightly. Her face was twisted in horror as she pointed with a shaking finger at the white-stone well, her face buried in the fisherman's chest.

With great caution, Yao made his way to the well, Katyusha still clutching onto his arm, and peered into it.

His face blanched as he saw what was inside. The hairs from the top of his head, to his neck, and even up to his ponytail, were standing on end.

Pretty soon, the whole town was aware of the sight that Yao the fisherman and Katyusha the baker had seen. It spread everywhere, including to Antonio's shop.

The pair had discovered a body in the well. It was that of a blonde man wearing nothing but simple undergarments. His neck seemed broken and there was a nasty wound on his back as well as a deep gash on his neck and chest.

The whole town of Enbizaka was uneasy with the gruesome sight and, as Antonio walked to witness the sight for himself, still spoke amongst themselves, nervous at the thought of a murderous madman on the loose.

Antonio was almost at the well; curious to see the sight on how badly maimed the body was (were the rumours even true?), but stopped when he saw his lovely Lovi again.

This time, Lovi was at the front of the bridge, his teeth were grit and there were tears furiously pourding down his face; he looked very upset. This sight would naturally prompt Antonio to go to Lovi's side and see what was wrong, no question.

That is, if it weren't for the fact that Lovino wasn't alone.

'_Who is that next to him?'_ the tailor thought to himself, frozen as he watched closely at the sight before his eyes.

Lovi's shoulders were heaving up and down erratically. He was leaning onto a younger-looking man, who had his arm around his shoulders, comforting him quietly.

The younger man had slightly tanned skin with a crop of beautiful, brown locks with a single, bent curl protruding to his left. This younger man also had shining lighter green eyes that sympathetically settled onto the sobbing Lovi. The younger man was wearing a jade yukata with a green sash.

Though the yukata was finely made, it didn't catch Antonio's view and the tailor found his eyes instead, fixated onto the sash for a while. The sash was a gorgeous shade of emerald green that befitted the yukata and even made the grass seem livelier just because of the vividness of its hue.

When Antonio paid more attention to what was happening between the wearer of the sash and Lovi, his eyes narrowed when he saw the younger man lean over and whisper sweet comforts into Lovi's ear, rubbing his shoulder and patting his head. After a while, the pair walked away, Lovi looking to be in better spirits.

Antonio pursed his lips and lifted his head high, eyes narrowed, _'Ah…so _this_ is the sort of man that befits your taste, is it Lovi~?'_

The tailor returned home instead of his original plans, deep in thought. He never did get to see what had happened to that dead man in the well before.

* * *

That night, Antonio worked hard again. He gripped his sewing scissors very tightly in his hand as he persevered with his work. His eyes were red and swollen, deprived of peaceful sleep; his mind refusing to rest as the images of his lovely Lovi fraternizing with two other men burn more brilliantly in his mind.

He had to repair the sash in his arms, and that would take a lot of work – it was badly torn and cut up. He had to cut up a new roll of fabric that matched the hue of the piece of clothing – it was just that severely damaged. Antonio licked his lips as he started cutting.

_Snip-snip-snip…_

* * *

That night, Marcello was drinking and having a nice meal at a lovely restaurant. He was whistling a merry tune to himself as he flirted with a large number of women who then asked him where he lived and if they could see him. He gave all those women the address he lived at, albeit it was his married brother's house.

That mattered not – maybe his older brother could find a companion to take his mind off his husband's unexpected departing. He saw his brother earlier that day, obviously depressed from witnessing the sight of his body and had even _cried_.

Marcello was slightly surprised to see him cry, but since it was such a traumatizing loss (and he was such a beautiful man, too), it would be obvious, even for the strongest of people, to fall from such an event.

He tried to make him feel better and had made him his favourite jasmine tea. Marcello felt proud to say that his brother looked much better than before and was resting with his child while Marcello himself was out for a fun night. Marcello began to wonder if his brother could handle being a single parent…

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Marcello accidentally bumped into a man who was drinking some sake. Before he could apologize however, Marcello was entranced by this man – he had a lovely figure and such beautiful green eyes…

"Are you okay there? I'm so sorry, sir!" Marcello apologized, giving a quick bow.

"It's nothing, don't worry," the man waved a dismissive hand, flashing a small smile himself. "I need to be getting home, anyway…"

Marcello instantly leapt at the chance, "Hey, mind if I walk you home? It's good to have company; especially from what Yao and Katyusha discovered."

The man looked hesitant, but gave no reply, instead giving a radiant smile that sent butterflies fluttering in Marcello's stomach. The handsome stranger left the restaurant rather quietly as nobody seemed to notice him leaving.

Marcello decided to leave only several seconds later, so as not to look improper in public and upon exiting the restaurant, hoped that the handsome stranger didn't wander too far ahead of him.

To Marcello's delight, the man was at the bridge, looking softly at his reflection in the murky water as the moon was shining overhead. The man seemed deep in thought about something important.

Marcello immediately came to the man's side and gave the smile that he used on the girls he would flirt with; the one that would make them blush. "Lovely night isn't it?" he asked the man. "The moon's shining so beautifully and its reflection is just as lovely. Don't you think so?"

The man gave a sigh and nodded, leaning against Marcello's shoulder. "Indeed, it is beautiful…" he murmured. "So lovely…"

Marcello then chose to sneak a move and wrapped an arm around the man's waist – he was going fast, he knew, but this man…he was different somehow. He made him feel so lovely, fluttery and warm inside…

"Come closer…please," the man suddenly said, a sad expression tainting his handsome face.

Marcello complied and was met by a strong, yet warm embrace. He instantly returned it and gave a content sigh – this was so nice…

When they pulled apart, the man was smiling a brilliant beam that could rival the sun's own rays. "Hey, um…I know that this is fast, but…I have a surprise for you," the man said, looking a bit shy. "Could you please close your eyes?"

Marcello nodded with a smile, "Sure." He eagerly obeyed, knowing how this would end…

Or so he thought.

After the sound of unsheathed metal reached Marcello's ears, he gave a shocked yelp when he opened his eyes and saw that the man had his arm raised with a weapon high in the air. Marcello brought his hands up to defend himself, believing the weapon to be a blunt instrument, but pain seared from his arms as blood spluttered out from his wounds.

He then felt something pierce right through his chest. Marcello gazed at the beautiful man he had cuddled with and even had taken special interest in moments prior; he was hurt and betrayed by this act. Tears were starting to form from the corner of his eyes as he maintained eye contact with the handsome man who had tricked him and caused his life's blood to flow freely like some sickening, red waterfall.

Marcello could still see that the handsome stranger had a smile on his face, albeit much more twisted than before.

But what pierced Marcello more were those glowing, green eyes…

* * *

The next day, the town was in complete chaos before Antonio could wake up and start his work again, which was later due to the time he slept since he insisted on persevering with his work.

The reason being that another grisly crime had occurred.

Erika the shepherdess and Jack the cowherd were making their way to the fields to start their work in looking after their respective livestock. They were in the middle of a nice little conversation which stopped abruptly when Jack noticed something drifting in the water that flowed under the bridge. Telling Erika to stay close behind him, the cowherd quickly leaned over the edge of the bridge to see what it was that he saw.

It was an arm.

Pale with horror, the pair quickly uncovered a body – the body of a young man. He was wearing a yukata that was stained with splotches of red from his chest as well as having deep gashes on his arms. A small trickle of dry blood caked from his mouth.

The whole town was even more frightened from the shocking discovery. Antonio could hear all the hushed whispers and terrified murmurs of the crime; it soon became the talk of the town and there was not a person in town or at the fields nearby who did not know of what happened.

Antonio found himself looking after his shoulder as he attempted to carry on with his usual routine. Today was the day he would usually go to the marketplace to buy more rolls of fabric and any other materials for his tailoring duties. He entered a store with many rolls of fabric – silk, velvet, felt…all finely imported from many parts outside of the country.

He smiled widely as he inspected the quality and rubbed it between his fingers. He bought five small rolls and requested for three big ones to be brought to his shop later on. He also bought some spare materials, including sequins, beads and golden straw that glinted cheekily at him when the sun's rays struck it. It cost him a lot, but it was worth it – he would save this fine material for a grand occasion. Maybe he could start making a hat…?

Ironically, on his way home, Antonio had to go past the hat shop, which was a few streets from his own store. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Lovi was there again. And again, he wasn't alone.

Antonio squinted his eyes as he saw that indeed, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him – it _was_ him.

'_Who is that next to him?'_ Antonio thought to himself as he silently observed from the window of the hat shop. Lovi was inside the hat shop, accompanied this time, with a child.

A boy was standing right close to his side. The child's face was chubby and his eyes were closed, looking very sad. He was wearing a golden kimono and upon his auburn hair, Lovino tenderly placed a straw hat. A beautiful straw hat that sparkled with golden straw, shining from the sun's rays that reflected through the window.

The boy instantly beamed and gave a giggle when Lovino leaned down, moved the straw hat slightly, and gave a kiss to his forehead. The boy wrapped his arms around Lovino and showered him with affection, smiling the whole time in an obviously much better mood than before.

Antonio was absolutely dumbfounded by the loving scene before him. _'What the hell do you think you're doing, Lovi?!' _he thought with widened eyes. His appalled and shocked face soon morphed into one of fury and frustration. He stormed away, marching back home and angrily threw all of his spending's onto the counter. He was gnashing his teeth and his nostrils flared, tight fists now clenched at his sides.

'_Really! Lovi you _have _no boundaries!'_

* * *

That night, Antonio was working even harder than before. This time, he wasn't fixing a kimono, a hakama, a gown, a sash or anything of the sort.

Instead, tonight he was mending a hat. It was a rarity to have him work on something that didn't require as much cloth, but it wasn't impossible of him.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he licked his lips; the hat was badly crumpled from a harsh force. Its brim was bent and the warm gold hue was now not only stained with grime, but there was an empty gaping hole at the back, from being stuck by something sharp it seemed.

Antonio carefully cleaned the hat by his own hand until his arms were completely sore, and he replaced some of that hat's much dirtier and much darker parts, too. He was thankful that he had bought extra materials from the store he was in earlier that day. He carefully stitched the brim back again.

After properly stitching it, Antonio admired his work so far and, to finish it off, grabbed the his trusty, old scissors.

It was then that Antonio paused when he positioned his scissors in place, ready for cutting. He blinked and peered closely at the cutters.

'_Huh? Were my scissors always this colour?'_

* * *

That afternoon, little Feliciano was singing to himself a lullaby his deceased "mama" used to sing to him. He sniffed a little as he recalled his mama's beautiful face – despite his mama being a man, he was a much better mother than his birth one, who left him and his papa...

As Feliciano sang, he gazed into a pond of koi fish that were breezily swimming, weaving in and out of each other in a myriad of colours consisting of orange, white, red and black. He couldn't help but sniff more as he remembered when he and his father and mother would watch the koi fish in the pond swim; the sun's rays beautifully reflecting their scales on the water's clear surface…

"Oh...why are you crying?"

Feliciano wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up and saw a man gently smiling down at him. He sniffed and answered, "Oh, hello there, mister. I just miss my mommy so much."

The man gave a small sigh and leaned down slightly, hands resting on his knees as he looked at the little boy. "You're feeling sad, no?" he asked.

Feliciano gave a nod, "Yeah…" he said, voice slightly choking. "Very sad…"

"Well, I think I have something that might make you better."

Feliciano perked up and saw the man flash him another bright beam as he then reached into the sleeve of his orange hakama and pulled out a flower. The little boy couldn't help but giggle and accept the little flower as the man offered it to him. "Thank you! You're really nice!" the boy smiled.

The man simply smiled back. "I have another thing that could make you feel better. Hold on…"

Feliciano watched eagerly as the man was reaching into the sleeves of his hakama and made a rather comedic display of trying to obtain what it was that was supposed to make him feel better. Suddenly, the man pulled out a piece of candy in brightly coloured wrapping paper. Needless to say, Feliciano was ecstatic when the man gave it to him and ate it up rather quickly – he loved candy after all (though it was second to pasta).

"That was great! Thank you again, mister!"

The man then gave another smile, "I have one more thing to show you…want to see it?"

Feliciano eagerly nodded, wriggling slightly in the spot he was sitting at. "Yes! Yes! What is it?" he asked, excited.

The man pointed at the pond full of koi fish. "Just turn around and look at the pond, make a wish and close your eyes…" he answered back.

Feliciano quickly turned around and gazed down at the pool. _'I wish I could be with mommy again…'_ he thought to himself earnestly. This man may have been kind and funny; trying to cheer him up, but that also only reminded Feliciano of his uncle, who had also died unexpectedly and so recently. _'Oh! And uncle Marcello, too!'_

He was about to open his eyes, when he felt a hand rest on his head and suddenly bring it down. Before Feliciano knew it, he could feel the front of his head make contact with something hard and curved as well as hearing a sickening crack before pain split his entire head…

* * *

"Feli? Feliciano? Feli? Where the hell are you?!" Feliciano's father was calling loudly, hoping to find his little son soon – it was getting dark after all. "Dammit! Where the hell could that kid be?! Chigi!"

Feliciano's father looked around, getting progressively worried. He was walking along the trail of white stones when he saw the book store owner, Chanelle. He gave a nod and respectful bow in her direction, "Good afternoon, Miss Chanelle."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas. Have you lost something?"

"You haven't seen Feliciano, have you?" the father inquired. Seeing Chanelle shake her head, he sighed, "Damn it…"

"I was on my way to the koi pond to relax myself before getting back to work," Chanelle said softly, expression sympathetic. "I know it must be hard for you to have lost your partner and brother so suddenly, but I think you need to relax yourself before continuing with what you're doing. Once you find Feliciano, you are both welcome to join me if you like."

"No thank you," Feliciano's father shook his head. "We really would have to get home – it's getting late."

"Suit yourself then," and with that, Chanelle continued on her way to the koi pond. Feliciano's father was only a few steps forward when he heard a loud, shrill scream shatter the air.

He quickly ran to the source and saw Chanelle trembling from head to toe.

"What's wrong? Miss Chanelle, are you okay?" Feliciano's father asked hurriedly. His only response was the woman pointing at the pond's edge. There, close to the polished stones was…

"Feli! Feliciano!" the father screamed, scrambling to the little boy who was lying motionless, close to a rock that had a splatter of red on it. Feliciano's father cradled the child as he screamed in despair, tears pouring from his cheeks as Chanelle could only watch in sorrow at the unfortunate event.

* * *

The next day, the town was even more panicked than before when it was revealed that another murder had occurred. However, Antonio paid no heed to any news of this murder this time – he was far too anxious, but also excited.

Lovi didn't seem to notice him this past week and this was getting poor Antonio on edge. Especially after seeing his lovely Lovi with three males already, all of different ages – a young man, and then a teenager and finally, a boy.

Antonio took a deep breath as he strode to an antique cabinet in his room. Opening the twin oaken doors, he gazed up; eyes burning with resolve, taking out the pieces of clothing that were stored from within it – he had indeed worked hard on every one of these pieces of clothing.

Antonio slipped on the red kimono he re-sewed; now a perfect fit on his body. He wrapped the green sash around his waist, keeping the red kimono securely in place. And finally, he placed the golden straw hat atop his curly, dark brown tresses.

Checking himself in the mirror, he was immensely satisfied with the wonderful man peering back at him. As he tapped at the mirror's surface, momentarily admiring his reflection, Antonio saw Lovi pass by his shop, again paying no mind to the owner. The tailor took his parasol and excitedly exited his store and after Lovi, a determined yet anxious expression etched onto his face.

'_If you won't come and see me, Lovi…then, I will come and see you.'_

* * *

Lovino was slumped over as he stared angrily at his reflection at the fountain. He had cried so many tears for the past couple of nights, having lost his family in a short week. He didn't bother this time to wipe away the tear that slid down his cheek – why bother? That didn't matter anymore…

"Hello there, Lovi~!"

Lovino whipped his head around and his eyes widened upon seeing the smiling figure before him. The figure was revealed to be a man with a bright beam, wearing a red kimono that was tied with a green sash and wearing a golden straw hat. Lovino blinked slightly and squinted; the other man's clothes looked so familiar…where had he seen those before?

"Hey…" he responded tonelessly.

The man practically skipped over to him, his smile bright and cheerful. "Hi Lovi~! How are you doing?" he chirped. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Lovino said slowly, slightly creeped out on how this man even knew his name. "Fine but…who the hell are you?"

The man's smile suddenly faltered; his whole frame grew rigid. Lovino couldn't help but feel immensely satisfied at seeing the smile melt away from the other man's face; he looked far too cheerful for his liking and he was suffering right now (damn him for being so happy while he was suffering). The other man was shocked it seemed by the lack of recognition he was getting. "H-huh? Lovi~ it's me! Don't you remember me?" the man asked, trying to smile again. He then swept off the straw hat he was wearing, revealing wavy dark brown curls.

Lovino narrowed his amber eyes, "No, I don't because I've never met you before. Now answer me, bastard – who the hell are you?"

The man's mouth was opening and closing, as if trying to find the words, but failing in doing so. "L-Lovi…" he breathed. "I-it's me…why…why can't you remember me?'

"Remember you? I'm sure I'd remember someone who's acting as pushy and as annoying as you, creepy bastard!"

"L-Lovi…why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Lovino asked still irritated, but now admittedly, slightly worried for this creeper's state of mind. _'What the hell is this bastard on about?'_ he wondered. _'I seriously _would _have remembered ever meeting someone like this guy…maybe he's mistaken?'_

"I…you can't remember? Lovi~! Why can't you?" the man suddenly came closer, prompting Lovino to back off immediately.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stay the fuck away from me, you pervert!"

"P-pervert?! Lovi, I'm not a pervert! Don't you remember me…?!" the man desperately lurched forward and stroked at Lovino's cheek. Lovino slapped the man's hand away, appalled.

"Fuck no, I don't! Get lost!"

"Lovi you…we…you don't even remember us? Why can't you remember us?!" the man was starting to sound more desperate as he pleaded, coming too close for Lovino's liking.

"What the hell are you talking about?! There was no _'us'_! There never was and there never will be! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Y-you don't mean that…right, Lovi~?"

"Fuck off, bastard!"

At this point, the man had grabbed onto Lovino's wrist and tried to kiss him, but Lovino responded by head butting the man on the lower jaw (he was shorter than the strange man). The man dropped his hat and backed off as Lovino did so, he began rubbing on his lower jaw.

The man looked at Lovino, his eyes wide with shock as he rubbed and massaged at his lower jaw where Lovino had harshly head butted. His eyes instantly grew watery and he crouched down, covering his face with one hand while his shoulders were heaving up and down as he began to weep.

Lovino felt himself soften upon hearing the man's sobs and couldn't help but take an awkward step forward. He then carefully picked up the straw hat from the ground and came a little closer, "H-hey…hey bastard…are you okay? L-look…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to head butt you-"

The man paused from his crying for a moment, listening to what he had to say. Lovino sighed as he rubbed his head, "I'm sorry…but I've just had a tough time, okay? I lost my family – my son, my brother _and_ my husband…but you're mistaken, okay? I've never met you before, bastard." Seeing the man's frame wrack with sobs again made Lovino feel guilty; especially when the man snatched his hat away from him. Lovino sighed, "I really am sor-"

Before he could finish, the man looked up, his green eyes were burning with an intense fire and he screamed angrily, "How could you say you don't remember us?! How dare you play with my heart and my emotions like this! How could you be so cruel as to forget! When you yourself were with _three _other men…_three _other men you treat like they've known you for much longer than I have! I, who you hit and insult!" and before Lovino knew it, the man had grabbed his throat and stabbed him with a sharp weapon.

Lovino choked and spluttered out several drops of blood. He was shocked and angry, but at the same time, he couldn't help but smile – he could already see his beloved husband, his dear brother and his lovely son waiting for him.

He shut his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

The next day, the town was in a horrendous uproar for yet another body was found.

This time, it was near the fountain. Michelin from the Bonnefoy House and Gupta of the Antique Shop were walking together and were embracing each other closely near the fountain's edge when Gupta noticed that a slight red was tinting the water.

He was aghast when he peered closely as to where the source of the red was coming from and poor Michelin screamed when she caught sight of a body. She gripped Gupta so tightly that the young man thought he was going to die himself from lack of oxygen.

Upon hearing the scream, Gupta's boss, Sadik, had come out to see what the commotion was, fully aware that his employee was going out with a lady friend.

Of course, Sadik was _not _aware of what they would see. The man's jaw dropped as both Gupta and Michelin now huddled behind him.

The three had found the body of a man. His dark brown hair was matted and his eyes were gently shut. There was a curl protruding from the right side of his head, drooping down, lifeless like the man himself. A great trickle of blood flowed from his chest and flowed down his blue hakama, making it land into the water, thus tinting its once clear surface. When he was finally taken out, it was also discovered that he had multiple wounds on his chest, seemingly from a sharp, angry knife.

The citizens of Enbizaka were at a loss – that had been the fourth murder this week and not only that, but now, after this murder, a whole family of four people were now deceased. Unsurprisingly, everyone was frightened and people refused to go alone anywhere just in case the criminal that had committed these awful crimes would choose to strike again.

During all this time, Antonio was inside his shop, sewing a cut on a pink kimono that one of his regular customers gave. As he worked, he listened in on their conversations with silence.

"Have you heard? What happened today?"

"Of course I have! Who hasn't?"

"Then you know, right? That man…he and his whole _family_ have been killed this past week!"

"The whole family, huh? Who was in it?"

"There was his lover on the first day, his brother on the second, his son on the third and finally himself today! Oh, what a tragedy!"

"Indeed. I wonder…just _who _killed them? I can't possibly imagine anyone with such ill will towards them. They're such nice people! They had everything!"

"I know! I bet that horrible person was just jealous of them! Jealous because they had everything."

Antonio didn't say a word, deep in his own thoughts now; he was still contemplating when he had met his lover before. He had been keen on pleasing him; showing him that he was worthy of his love by presenting himself in a more sophisticated and elegant manner than those previous men would ever be. He was able to catch up to him near the fountain, last night. He called to him to gain his attention and when his lover turned around, he seemed less than enthusiastic.

Antonio was completely and utterly appalled upon their conversation soon after – apparently, his lover didn't remember him at all, and it not only ripped his heart to pieces, but also crushed it to grains of dust. Of course, Antonio couldn't help but cry – why was his lover being so cruel to him?

His lover had tried to apologize, but again denied on ever knowing Antonio or the relationship they had shared.

This of course angered Antonio. He had never been so humiliated and offended in his life. Antonio's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he screamed in anger towards his so-called lover, bile rising in his throat, his vision starting to blur…

_'He treated me as if I were a stranger,' _the tailor thought to himself. _'As if I were a stranger...'_

Antonio sighed in his store as he completed the kimono, back to the present time and out of his memories – he had decided to resolve the conflict by sharpening himself and cutting off ties with that man once and for all. He would see him no more; that was guaranteed.

He beckoned the customer over and showed her, her garments; advising her not to be so rough with them as they weren't made from a durable material. He was met with smiles and was showered with words of gratitude and praise, returning them with a bright smile himself.

Just like before.

* * *

It was now time to close the store. Antonio carefully locked the door and smoothly looked through the orders he obtained for the day as he fixed the robe. He then took out his trusty old sewing scissors and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

They were completely filthy.

Shrugging, he washed his scissors in a prudent manner under the water's soothing touch. The drops washed away the spots and stains that littered its once shiny surface.

Once he was finished washing the scissors, he tenderly dried them off on a rag, handling them as if they were a child of his own. He brought the scissors close to his eye and cautiously felt the edge of one blade. He scowled as he brought them to his whetstone.

He positioned himself close to the whetstone and began humming a familiar tune as he began scraping the blades along the surface, sharpening their edges. He was humming a tune that his mother used to sing while she was sharpening her own blades while he eagerly watched as he sat on her lap.

After a moment or so, he again inspected the edge of the blade and looked over it carefully with a scrutinizing eye. When he was satisfied, he set his eyes on his first order and started cutting at a piece of fabric, the sewing scissors easily sliding through them like a knife in hot butter.

He couldn't help but give a small, knowing smile to himself as he continued to hum that merry little tune, his green eyes glowing…

"_**Once they get sharpened well…they cut things even better."**_

* * *

_And there you have it! Honestly, this was the first time I ever attempted to write a horror-type story, so it may seem rusty and confusing. To those who still don't get what the hell is going on, just PM me and I'll be happy to tell you. Also, this portrayal of Spain always creeped me and my best friend out - my sister doesn't like yandere!Spain in Spamano stuff though..._

_Again, it sucks to be sick, but hopefully I can get back on top soon! Thoughts and opinions? Have a nice day, everybody! :DDD_


End file.
